Friendlyer Fun In The UK V II
by Rand Al' thor
Summary: This is a differnet sequal to Friendly Fun in France. Read to find out What happends


Friendlier Fun In The U.K. II  
(Friendly Fun in France Part II)  
  
A/N: This is a different version of what happened after Mimi left.  
  
CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! Rang through the hospital. Doctor Romano and his army of nurses ran down the hallway to Sora's room. They got to Sora's room and Dr. Romano said "50 volts. Clear!" Bzzzt. Nothing. "100 Volts. Clear" Bzzzt. Nothing. "200 Volts!" Bzzzzt. Nothing. "Shit. I'm calling it. Time of death 4:30 p.m. She was so young." Sora's body just lied there not moving; not breathing just sat there lifeless. "Notify her family. God I hate losing patients." Dr. Romano lifted the bed sheets over Sora's head. "Now you shall be where all will be well. Father could you come in here please?" "Yes Doctor how may I..." Father Lawrence looked at the bed. "Oh. I see.  
  
'The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in  
green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still water.  
He restoreth my soul; he leadeth me in paths of righteousness for his  
name's sake.  
Yea though I walk in valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil:  
for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I will dwell in the house of  
the Lord for ever.' Psalms 23, Amen"  
  
"Will you be ok Dr.?" "Yes I'll be fine." "Good marrow to you my son."  
  
******Meanwhile across town****** "Mimi thanks for getting me out of Prison. I had a very bad experience my first day." Mimi blushed "What kind of experience?" she asked playfully. "I dropped the soap and when I bent over to pick it up I tipped over my feet and fell face first on the tile." Mimi laughed. "That's not what I thought would happen." "Really?" A short moment pasted. "OH! Mimi you dirty Little Girl."  
  
"I know I'm so dirty." "..." "Anyway I think we need to get out of France." "That would be wise." Tai runs his fingers through his hair messing it up. "I hope Sora will be Ok." "I'm sure she will be fine." "I also hope Matt will be OK as well." "Yeah me too." Tai said sarcastically. "Tai, be nice." "You know there was reason I hit him in the head with a chair ya know." "You men are all a like 'Shoot First, ask questions later.' My God try talking things out for once." "If men did that then nothing will ever get done." "Right like men rule the world." Mimi muttered. "What?" "Nothing." "When did life get so hard." "When you hit Matt on the head with the chair. Why did you do that Tai?" "I was tired of his shit. He has been undermining me every chance he gets." "Oh well. Matt has always been an asshole." "I thought you liked him." "I never really liked him that much." "That's a surprise. What about that time in the Digital World we caught you two behind that rock?" "..." "Well." "I actually had no Idea what was going on until he drooped his pants and that's when you came in." "I wish I had that chance with Sora." "I know its going to be hard to forget about Sora, but you need to." "Yeah I guess so." "We want to get out of France but were should we go?" "I've always heard that Ireland is a good place to go." "Yeah." "So Tai." "Yes?" "Do you think I'm pretty?" "What?" Tai said while blushing. "Do. You. Think. I'm. Pretty?" Mimi said slowly. "Yes I do think you are pretty." "I always thought you looked nice too. Come closer." Mimi said. Tai moved in and Mimi kissed him and grabbed him around the neck. When Mimi let Tai out of her death grip Mimi said. "That was nice. We should do it again some time." Mimi started walking off and Tai was standing there stunned. "Come on Tai. We need to get some thing if we are moving to Ireland. " Tai thought to himself Life is going to fun now. Tai smiled and ran after her.  
  
A/n: Chapter two will be longer. Please R&R. Thank You. 


End file.
